Cold Station 12
In the Arik Soong's Augments In The Augments '' |image= |series= |production=40358-081 (405) |producer(s)= |story= |script=Michael Bryant |director= Mike Vejar |imdbref=http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0572193 |guests=Brent Spiner as Doctor Arik Soong, Alec Newman as Malik, Abby Brammell as Persis, Richard Riehle as Doctor Jeremy Lucas, Kaj-Erik Eriksen as Smike, Kris Iyer as Deputy Director and Adam Grimes as Lokesh |previous_production=Borderland |next_production=The Augments |episode=ENT S04E05 |airdate=5 November 2004 |previous_release=Borderland |next_release=The Augments |story_date(s)=(2154/2143) |previous_story=Borderland |next_story=The Augments }} =Summary= After the escape of Doctor Soong and the Augments, Captain Archer and his crew proceed to the coordinates Soong had provided earlier in the mission. On Trialis IV, the away team find an abandoned building where the young Augments were raised and schooled by "father" Soong. They also capture a banished member of the Augments named Udar. Nicknamed "Smike" by his Augment siblings after a handicapped character from the comic novel Nicholas Nickleby by Charles Dickens, he is taken to Enterprise. Analysis reveals that although Udar's DNA is similar to the other Augments, he has none of their enhanced abilities (except for superior hearing). Meanwhile, Soong and the Augments capture Barzai, a Denobulan medical ship, and use it to enter the medical facility called Cold Station 12 (C-12). They soon overpower security and capture the scientists there, including its chief medical officer, Doctor Jeremy Lucas (Doctor Phlox's Interspecies Medical Exchange counterpart). Due to security protocols, tensions begin to surface between Soong and Malik, as to how to coerce Lucas into divulging the entry codes. Malik convinces Soong to torture Lucas, and failing that, to expose a scientist to a deadly pathogen using a containment chamber. Enterprise approaches within transporter range, and beams an away team (including Phlox) to the facility. They are soon detected, however, and imprisoned with the facility's staff. Meanwhile, Commander T'Pol, having lost contact with the team, attempts to destroy the station, but the Klingon ship intervenes. Malik uses Phlox's friendship to finally coerce the security codes from Lucas (by threatening to expose him to a pathogen as well). Soong, who had previously stolen 19 genetically enhanced and frozen embryos from C-12, is now able to access the remaining 1,800, a carry-over from the Eugenics Wars. Soong and the Augments then escape, but not before Malik kills Smike, helps himself to a number of pathogen samples, and sets the viral containment fields to fail. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # elwood on Saturday, November 06, 2004 - 11:18 am: Arik understands that Smike doesn't want to come with them but he leaves him....to die? Josh M on Sunday, November 07, 2004 - 1:58 pm: I don't think that Soong realized that Malik would do what he did at the end. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, November 08, 2004 - 9:48 am: He doesn’t know that he’s going to die. Malik programmed the stasis fields to deactivate and release the pathogens only right before he left, long after Soong did. # The group doesn't act like a group of brothers and sister if you ask me. The barely talk to each other for example and blindly follow malik (for the most part.) LUIGI NOVI on Monday, November 08, 2004 - 9:48 am: We don’t see them talk because there aren’t any onscreen opportunities where they aren’t busy conducting their mission. They follow Malik because they share his goals and his philosophies. # Dan Gunther on Saturday, November 06, 2004 - 1:01 pm: The one major nit I found was the lack of security at CS12. Towards the end, the Enterprise's sensors are able to tell the complement of the ship leaving and are able to deduce that it contains the augments and Soong. However, when they first approach the station in the Denobulan medical ship, all that CS12 does is ask them for their security code. Shouldn't they scan the ship and realize there are no Denobulans aboard? A possible anti-nit of course is that the Enterprise was just refitted, and may have more modern sensors at her disposal. Nove Rockhoomer on Saturday, November 06, 2004 - 6:02 pm: Didn't the augments leave the Denobulans on board after they took over? If so, the CS12 sensors would have told them (implied) that there were Denobulans and some human patients on the ship. However, it seems to me the station would normally communicate with the Denobulan ship visually. Then, of course, the augments could have said that their Chambers coil was overloading. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, November 08, 2004 - 9:48 am: Of course there are Denobulans aboard. They’re just unconscious. # Kazeite on Saturday, November 06, 2004 - 1:24 pm: So, NX-01 crew have discovered that Augments are heading for CS12. Why didn't they warn them? Darth Sarcasm on Monday, November 08, 2004 - 5:35 pm: They did... or at least Starfleet did. The station was on heightened alert when the Augments showed up aboard the Barzai. They just expected the assault to come from a Bird of Prey, not a routine medical shuttle. # So, NX-01 is in transporter range. Why couldn't they beam hostages out, for example? (Yes, I know that they needed some kind of homing signal in order to beam people out. But they don't need any kind of signal to beam something in). LUIGI NOVI on Monday, November 08, 2004 - 9:48 am: Because the homing signal tells them where the person is. They don’t need that when beaming in because they already know where the person is: On the transporter pad. # I was rather confused about Soong's question about the office lights. He seemed to be saying, "Hey, they haven't fixed the lights, so they darn sure didn't fix the security...therefore Lucas still knows the code." But security is about a thousand times more important than the lights, so it isn't relevant. Or did I misunderstand that whole exchange? LUIGI NOVI on Monday, November 08, 2004 - 9:48 am: Actually, Soong said that he believed Lucas when Lucas told them they did change the procedure so that he doesn’t know the code, which makes even less sense. # Also, Lucas seemed a little too conversational with Soong - "Yeah, they blink and they drive me crazy" - considering the position he's in. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, November 08, 2004 - 9:48 am: Soong has a very calm manner compared to Malik, and is trying to reason with the Lucas in that manner. Lucas merely responded to him. # Josh M on Sunday, November 07, 2004 - 1:58 pm: I thought that one Denobulan on that whole ship was a little odd. Especially since it's supposed to be a medical ship.LUIGI NOVI on Monday, November 08, 2004 - 9:48 am: No one said there was only one on the ship. # Why didn't Archer try contacting the Enterprise at the end and have them beam the people down there out? LUIGI NOVI on Monday, November 08, 2004 - 9:48 am: I think the premise on the show is that you need a homing signal, such as the type from a communicator, to get an exact location lock. Josh M on Saturday, November 13, 2004 - 1:13 am: Did they not bring communicators with them? Because it seems like a bad idea not to do so. LUIGI NOVI on Saturday, November 13, 2004 - 8:03 am: Does each person being beamed need an individual signal? Also, would the Augments not have confiscated their communicators when they captured the Enterprise crew? # LUIGI NOVI on Monday, November 08, 2004 - 7:40 am: After Archer speaks with Smike in sickbay in Act 1, we see Malik and Persis in bed on the Bird of Prey. Where did they get that comfy-looking bed from? Unification Part 1 (TNG), Sons of Mogh (DS9), and Bar Association (DS9) established that Klingons sleep on hard, uncushioned surfaces. I suppose the Augments could’ve raided more ships for materials they wanted, but I can’t help but laugh at what that scene must’ve looked like . Dan Gunther on Monday, November 08, 2004 - 8:20 am: Yeah, right. Those Klingons just like to put on airs. In reality, they cannot have an honorable night's sleep without their big, fluffy pillows and down comforters. ;) SeniramUK 12:48, December 2, 2018 (UTC) The Augments could have salvaged items from their old hideout. # If Archer did figure out by the end of Act 1 that the Augments were headed for C-12, then why not ask Admiral Forrest to tell C-12 that the Augments were on their way, and to destroy the embryos? Archer tells Trip that Forrest authorized them to use any force necessary to stop Soong, didn’t he? Sure, there was a controversy right after the Eugenics Wars about doing this, but it’s been 200 years, and the station is a top-secret one, so why not just do it now? It would’ve precluded the entire hostage situation, the theft of the embryos, and the violence and deaths that ensued. It’s also a very extreme – and irreversible – step! # Okay, so why exactly does C-12 happen to have a chamber for holding the infectious diseases catalogued there that’s big enough for a humanoid being to fit into to? Exactly what purpose does this chamber serve the researchers? Who designed this station? Dr. Mengele? It was probably designed to allow research into the flow of air when contaminated by the diseases. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise